Carta de Inojin a su Heroe
by Tsunemori Akane
Summary: En la academia Shino-sensei pide a los alumnos una carta para su héroe de la historia ninja, ¿Qué escribirá Inojin Yamanaka en su carta? ¿Quién sera su héroe? "Esta historia participa en el Reto: Cartas a Konoha del foro "La academia de Konoha"
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Mashashi Kishimoto

 _ **30 de abril del 2016, Konoha**_

 **De Inojni Yamanaka:**

 _Hola mucho gusto, yo me llamo Inojin Yamanaka, mis padres son Ino y Sai Yamanaka, tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si, Shino-sensei, nos pidió escribir una carta a alguien a quien nosotros conozcamos o que nos llame la atención, un héroe, por así decirlo, yo te escogí a ti, no me conoces ni creo que me llegues a conocer puesto que estás muerto, perdona si te ofendo pero es la verdad, aun asi te admiro, eres quien fundo el grupo de Akatsuki, eres uno de los huérfanos de la lluvia, junto con Konan y Nagato, tus mejores amigos, me gustó mucho saber sobre tu vida, un día mientras Naruto-sama estaba contándonos a la clase sobre historia, se me ocurrió preguntar cómo es que el grupo Akatsuki se formó y porque, estaba molesto al principio puesto que si no se hubiera formado ese grupo no hubiera, pasado muchas cosas malas a nuestra aldea y a nuestros conocidos, pero me lleve una enorme sorpresa cuando Naruto- sama me miro y sonrió._

 _-Inojin, el grupo Akatsuki no fue fundado por fines terminantemente malos, en un principio este grupo que mayormente todos conocen, se formó para crear un camino hacia la paz, el fundador fue Yahiko un huérfano de la lluvia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, odiaba la forma en que Amegakure era considerada por el resto del mundo y odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Él estaba a la defensiva del pueblo, diciendo que era su sueño parar la lluvia que no tenía fin, la comparó con lágrimas y decidió proteger a los ciudadanos de la nación. Yahiko quería ser el gobernante del mundo, de modo que no habría más guerras. Pero lamentablemente, Danzō Shimura, como bien saben fue miembro del consejo aquí en Konoha, miró a la organización como una amenaza así que engañó a Hanzō, líder de Amegakure, haciéndole creer que Akatsuki había abusado de su poder y había asesinado a varios shinobis de Amegakure y que pronto atacarían su gobierno. Hanzō creyó esto y es por eso que le planteó a Yahiko una reunión. Estando allí y trabajando con Danzō, Hanzō intentó obligar a Nagato a matar a Yahiko ya que si no lo hacía, Konan moriría, por lo que Yahiko se suicidó al lanzarse hacia un kunai que Nagato estaba sosteniendo. Con su último aliento, le dijo a su amigo que tenía que continuar su misión de encontrar la paz.- me quede perplejo ante esta declaración del Hokague, me impresiono un poco sobre las ideas erróneas que tenía hacia tu organización, que al parecer en un principio, tenía serias ideas sobre la paz, pero mi duda creció, ¿Por qué llego a ser una organización que quería crear guerras?, no pude preguntarle a Hokague- sama porque tenía que retirarse, asi que como buen ninja que soy, trate de colarme en la oficina del Hokague con ayuda de Boruto Uzumaki hijo del Hokague, pero nos descubrió Shikamaru fisgoneando en los papeles y nos mandó a nuestras casas, fue espantoso regresar a casa y ver a mi madre furiosa conmigo, algunas veces pienso igual que el tío Shikamaru, las mujeres son un caso "problemático", una madre en serio te da terror, me salve de un sermón infinito gracias a mi padre quien llego de una misión y tenía que ser a tendido por mi mama, así que me quede libre de ir a mi habitación, quería saber más sobre la historia de Akatsuki, pero no sabía cómo encontrarla. Un día mientras caminaba divise a Sarada Uchiha con un hombre que se parecía a ella._

 _-Hola Sarada- salude cortésmente, y mire al hombre a su lado, me miro con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro._

 _-Hola Inojin, mira el es mi papa Sasuke Uchiha- me sorprendí al escuchar su nombre era algo muy bien sabido por la aldea que Sasuke Uchiha era el mejor amigo del Hokague, una idea floto por mi mente y supe que podía preguntarle a el sobre como Akatsuki tomo rumbos inesperados._

 _-Buenos días Sasuke-sama, disculpe si me atrevo a preguntarle, pero usted sabe sobre ¿Por qué Akatsuki tomo rumbos muy distintos s los ideales de Yahiko-sama?- el padre de Sarada me miro un poco serio, y Sarada ni se diga, casi me perfora con la mirada._

 _-Creo que el usorotonkachi de Naruto te habrá contado el inicio pero no el después- casi me da un no sé qué al escuchar a Sasuke-sama hablar así del Hokague, mi madre me asesinaría si mi padre hablara así de él y eso que también eran amigos.-Bueno no creo que sea malo que te explique, al morir Yahiko, Nagato su mejor amigo ocupo el mando del grupo, pero aturdido por el dolor de perder a un ser muy querido para él y el deseo de proteger a Konan y de terminar la odiosa lucha entre shinobis se dejó manipular por el dolor y por un desconocido que se acercó a el llamado Obito Uchija, quería mostrarle al mundo que era el sentir el dolor de perder a alguien amado y creyó que si lo hacia el mundo se unificaría, así que él fue quien desvió el camino principal del grupo, no fue su intención en si, pero sabía que toda la confianza de Yahiko estaba puesta en él, tomo el cuerpo de su amigo y creo el camino deva convirtiéndose en Pain, así fue como mato a su maestro Jiraya, tras esto fue por Naruto para obtener al Nueve colas, aunque por causas ya conocidas no lo logro fue entonces, en lo último de su vida que reconoció que el camino que escogió fue el equivocado, así que dejo todo en manos de Naruto- me miro con calma en los ojos yo estaba sorprendido, puesto que había más cosas que se enlazaban y todo tenia coherencia, le di las gracias y le di una reverencia y salí corriendo, no puedo creer que la vida hubiera sido cruel en otros tiempos, algunas veces es imposible pensarlo, pero si tenía que suceder esto para que los adultos crearan un poderoso imperio como este entonces todo debía ser como sucedió, sinceramente no supe que paso con Konan pero creo que a de estar a tu lado ya que supe que te gustaba pícaro jajajaja, si aceptas mi amistad aunque no puedas leer esta carta, estaría gustoso de ser tu amigo, sin más espero que veas con regocijo como las cosas an cambiado y que nosotros la nueva generación seguirá con el camino que tu querías crear, sin más me despido, muchas gracias por ser un pilar para que el mundo fuera mejor_

" **Para Yahiko, líder de Akatsuki, mi mejor amigo y gran héroe"**


End file.
